


Sweaters and Lace

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky in a Virgin Killer Sweater and lace panties, M/M, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers in Red Lace Harness and Lace Briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Bucky decides to surprise Steve after a long mission.





	Sweaters and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groffiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/gifts).



“Bucky I’m home, sorry the mission ran a little longer, I would have been home sooner but you know how missions are.” Steve set his shield down in the foyer and removed his boots, setting them in front of his shield. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth at the silence Steve called out for Bucky again. “I hope you’re not mad at me you know I can’t help it when missions run long.”

Silence so deafening made Steve worry more before he heard a stifled moan from the bedroom. Carefully stepping Steve made his way to the bedroom, as he walked into the bedroom he couldn’t help but stare in awe at the sight before him.

Gray knitting of the virgin killer sweater clung tight to Bucky’s body, soft teasing lace undies hugging his thighs as two slick metal fingers worked themselves in and out of his tight hole, Steve’s name on his lips as he moaned again. He froze as he heard Steve clear his throat, then spread his legs to give his tall, beefy blonde a better view. Rutting against their bed as he continued to finger himself, the hissing of the mechanics in his arm giving Steve a telling sign of where Bucky was at in his process. 

“Like the view sir?” Bucky looked over his shoulder at the man he loved so much. “You arrived just in time…your little soldier was missing you?” Bucky knew that he was practically the same build as Steve but in their relationship he liked to think and feel like he was small and that Steve was his big protector, however if Steve ever came back severely hurt he would never hear the end of it and his punishment would be given over days. 

“All this for me hmm,” Steve grinned. “Oh my, this is quite the welcome home. Missed me that much huh?” Steve walked further into their bedroom and pulls on the elastic band hugging his lovers hips. “Where was this little number hiding?”

“A recent purchase Steve, I thought you would enjoy it.” Bucky slightly whined as he removed his fingers and moved to give Steve a full view of the virgin killer sweater he wore, getting on his knees in the middle of the bed. The blue knitted material clinging tightly to his fit form, he fixed it so the end hugged his thighs the swooping back showing as much as it needed stopping just above the curve of Bucky’s ass.

Steve practically drooled at the sight before him. “Well I think you will enjoy what I have in store for you,” he said as he began to remove his uniform, revealing to Bucky the deep red lace harness and lace briefs that hugged his hips. 

Beautiful stormy blue eyes looked over Steve’s form drinking him in as he moved towards the edge of the bed towards Steve, hands reaching out to touch Steve, in which Steve stepped into the embrace welcoming the touch. Bucky loved feeling the first shiver run through Steve as his metal hand came in contact with Steve’s hip. “Sir, you look gorgeous, what did I do to deserve this?”

“You survived, you came back to me, and you’re my boy Buck.” Steve smiled and leaned down kissing Bucky, gently guiding him back up the bed before pinning him down. “You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

“Mmm I’m pretty sure I have a good idea, and you mean the world to me Steve.” Bucky smiled then gasped as he was pulled against Steve, feeling his lover’s cock rub against his aching hole. “Fuck Steve, please…”

“Please what?” Steve rolled his hips against Bucky again teasing the brunette, he pulled away a little bit too slick himself with lube.

Bucky growled slightly, “Please just fucking ta-“ Bucky’s back arched and he cried out as Steve pushed into him, fingers scratching down Steve’s back. “Fuck!!”

Steve groaned as Bucky clenched around him, once Bucky relaxed Steve set a steady and easy pace. “Fuck you look so beautiful when you come undone under me.”

Bucky was at a loss for words as Steve fucked him, his metal hand gripping Steve’s shoulder lightly as he groaned, “Harder please, Steve I need more!”

Steve was not one to deny what his lover wanted as he changed the pace, soon bringing up Bucky’s right leg so he could fuck Bucky the way he liked it. Hearing the soft tear of the lace undies Steve brought Bucky’s other leg up and over his shoulder, his hands firm on Bucky’s hips as he railed into Bucky. 

Bucky hissed and growled baring his teeth, “Dammit stop pussyfooting around and fuck me Sir!!!”

Something snapped in Steve as he gripped Bucky’s hips hard and slammed into Bucky making the brunette cry out and lose himself, knowing there would be bruises on his hips from where his fingers dug in and knowing the man’s ass and thighs would be red from the pounding that Steve was giving Bucky. The sound of skin on skin bounced off the walls when there were silent cries from both men, at other times there were loud grunts, groans, and occasionally the sound of either lovers names on one another’s lips.

Bucky clung to the bed sheets his back arching and toes beginning to curl as he was close to release, heat pooling low in his groin as his balls tightened, “Sir may a cum, please?”

Steve groaned and looked down at Bucky, continuing his pace to chase his own release he nodded. “Yes soldier you have my permission.”

Bucky couldn’t help but roar as his orgasm crashed over him, he clenched around Steve as he came across his stomach and chest. Triggering Steve’s orgasm Bucky smirked as Steve slammed into him and came, filling Bucky up with cum, some spilling and leaking from around Steve’s cock. 

Steve gently pulled out of Bucky and lowered the brunette’s legs slowly before rolling over onto his side and cuddling Bucky to him. “So will I be seeing lingerie after every mission Buck?”

“Mmm maybe but I’ll have to get more and you can’t be such a brute and tear it, I have a feeling I’ll be getting rid of the lace ones you so graciously tore.”

“Hey I was only obliging to your request and fucking you, I’d rather ruin your lace underwear than have you take charge and attack me like a wild animal.”

“Careful Rogers…” Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“Whatever you say Barnes,” Steve smirked as Bucky shoved his shoulder. “I love you Buck.”

“I love you Steve.” Bucky smiled and settled into Steve’s embrace. “I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”

Steve smiled and squeezed Bucky tightly to him. “Goodnight my little Soldier.”

“Goodnight Sir.”


End file.
